


Everybody loves me

by moerilind (tsurakutemo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Gangbang, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/moerilind
Summary: Recently, Taeil has been fantasizing about it. Dreaming about it sometimes, waking up half hard and with a moan on the tip of his tongue, rutting against the bed.





	Everybody loves me

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex kids.

Taeil is nervous.

It's an oddity for him nowadays, even though it was an every day occurrence in their debut days. Training and being on stage has made him more confident, made him worry less about how others perceive him and his actions. He takes things less seriously than he used to, and while he's not as free-spirited as some of the others, he knows that he's much more relaxed in a way he could never have been if he hadn't auditioned and been accepted into the company. The group too have helped him open up and be less afraid of sharing his feelings. Most of them are unashamed and unapologetic when it comes to being affectionate, and that helps.

He just never thought that he would become confident and shameless enough to admit his deepest desires and have them accepted and even made possible. 

Johnny helps him open up. Of course he does. Ever since they met, most of Taeil's life has revolved around him. Johnny has become a pillar for Taeil to lean on. They were friends first, two complete opposites and Taeil never could have imagined them ending up where they are now. Johnny's confession had been cute and Taeil had seen it coming a mile away. Johnny's attempts at impressing him had been going on for a while by then and of course Taeil reciprocated. Their relationship has progressed naturally since then, or as naturally a relationship between two idols in the same group can.

And that includes the sexual aspects. It's never been a big concern of Taeil's – he hadn't had sex before he met Johnny, but fooling around was easy when they were stressed or needed some quick quality time. Johnny was never embarrassed when it came to it, utterly shameless about getting off even if Taeil only wanted to watch. Over time, though, it made Taeil curious. The first time they fucked, Johnny was careful, gentle, worried about him being in pain and trying his best to make it feel good. And it was nice, at least in Taeil's opinion. He doesn't have a lot to compare it to, after all. He had been worried that Johnny might think he was bad at it since he wasn't very experienced, but Johnny had been nothing but reassuring and loving.

And Taeil has been left wanting more. Johnny is always eager to try something new, and Taeil has been taking advantage of that more often lately. It isn't that he's tired of Johnny treating him like he's something that might break, but he sometimes wants Johnny to just... bend him over, put a few bruises on him. Nothing extreme, nothing like what Taeyong and Yuta are into, but he wants Johnny to be rougher with him. When Taeil tells him all of this, Johnny is surprisingly eager to comply. Apparently he's only been waiting for Taeil to say something. And that opens up a whole new world for them both.

Recently, Taeil has been fantasizing about it. Dreaming about it sometimes, waking up half hard and with a moan on the tip of his tongue, rutting against the bed. It takes him a long time to build up the courage to tell Johnny about it because that is the one thing that makes him feel ashamed. He doesn't want Johnny to feel like he isn't enough. He tells himself it's just a fantasy and it will pass, but then one morning Johnny looks a little upset. When Taeil asks him about it, the last thing he expects is for Johnny to ask him why he was moaning Doyoung's name in his sleep.

When Taeil finally dares to tell him, Johnny goes from upset to surprised to calculating. It isn't the reaction Taeil would have expected, but then again Johnny is full of surprises. Besides, how does someone react to their partner telling them “I want the whole group to fuck me while you watch and then I want you to come in me last”? Johnny isn't wrong to be upset about it, in Taeil's opinion. Instead he just nods after a moment of silence, and Taeil isn't sure what to make of the look on his face. “I'll think about it,” Johnny says, and that's that.

It all culminates into this; Taeil, sitting cross-legged on the bed and definitely nervous, naked except the blindfold Johnny is meticulously tying into a knot behind his head. Johnny is sat behind him, dressed still. He's steady, chest pressed to Taeil's back, and it helps soothe his nerves. Yes, this was all his idea, but now that it's actually happening he can't help but be nervous about it. It has been discussed several times, and everyone knows what will happen and when it will happen. Everyone is ready for it. And Johnny will stay in the room, which definitely helps reassure him.

“I love you,” he says suddenly, feeling a need to let Johnny know. Johnny stills for a short moment, before he replies, “I love you too.” Taeil can hear the smile in his voice and it automatically makes him smile as well. Johnny finishes the knot and Taeil tilts his head, looking every way to make sure he can't see anything. He nods a little and Johnny carefully helps him turn around.

“Remember what I said, okay?” he says, cupping Taeil's cheeks. “Just say stop and they will. I'm not far away, so if you need me just let me know.”

Taeil nods and tilts his head up for a kiss, something Johnny is more than happy to give him. Then Johnny moves away and Taeil is left sitting on the bed, biting his lip and waiting for the first person to enter.

The click of the door opening is loud and Taeil shivers, both from nerves and anticipation. There's silence, before he can hear the person walking over to the bed. It dips beneath their weight and then a hand touches his chin. He jumps before tilting his head up, not sure who it is but wanting it all the same. He can feel the person looking him over, taking him in, and just that makes him almost sure that it's Jaehyun. He's the only one who does that, gaze burning even if Taeil can't even see it. Yuta has told him all about it, and Taeil licks his lips and opens his mouth to say his name, but Jaehyun beats him to it.

“I haven't said you could talk.”

Taeil's mouth snaps shut with an audible click and Jaehyun chuckles. His hand moves up into Taeil's hair, stroking through it, and then he pulls his head back by the hair, pushing at his shoulder until Taeil is on his back. Taeil stretches out and Jaehyun straddles his lap, running a hand down over his chest.

“I was hoping you would be clothed,” Jaehyun says and he sounds disappointed. “I wanted to undress you. It's really hot you know? Oh, well. Can't have everything, I suppose.”

Taeil can feel his hands running all over his skin, mapping him out, and he shifts, spreading his legs a little. Jaehyun is warm, his mouth wet when it presses kisses down his neck, focusing especially on the hollow of his throat. Taeil tilts his head back, moving a hand into Jaehyun's hair and trying to guide him to his more sensitive spots. Jaehyun listens much to Taeil's surprise, focusing on every area Taeil makes him, working his mouth harder depending on how loud Taeil's bitten-off noises are.

Jaehyun eventually shifts off him to settle between his legs and moves a hand down to run two fingertips over Taeil's entrance. “Johnny didn't prepare you?” he asks, sounding surprised and delighted. Taeil shakes his head and Jaehyun hums, clearly pleased.

His hand moves away and Taeil hears him uncapping the lube. When his hand returns, his fingers are wet, moving up and down, tracing over his hole for a moment. Taeil spreads his legs more, tilting his hips up. Jaehyun lightly smacks the back of his thigh and Taeil jumps, trying to glare at him despite the blindfold.

“Be patient,” Jaehyun admonishes. “I'll finger you, and then I'll fuck you, okay? I'll do it at my own pace.”

Taeil just huffs and drops his head back down. The first push of Jaehyun's finger is okay, Taeil can take it easily. Jaehyun seems intent on taking it slow, pushing his finger in and out, making sure to add more lube every now and then. Taeil simply lays back and enjoys it, stretching out and letting Jaehyun do what he wants. Even if it is a bit too slow for his liking.

The second finger adds more stretch, but Jaehyun is taking such care to lube him up and stretch him out that it isn't much of an issue. Taeil sighs and moves his hips into it and Jaehyun doesn't stop him. This is so different than what Taeil has imagined being with Jaehyun would be like. Based on everything he's heard he expected something more rough and hurried but Jaehyun is being practically gentle with him. And gentle is fine, but...

“Get on with it,” he says, a little sharp. Jaehyun pauses for a moment and Taeil can hear Johnny laughing a little under his breath. Jaehyun listens though and finally properly fucks him with his fingers, pushing in quick and hard, intent on opening him up by spreading them. Two turns into three and it's a stretch, the kind of burn Taeil craves. Jaehyun still seems intent on taking his time, readying him for the – hopefully – big amount of cocks he's about to take up his ass this evening if he gets it like he wants it.

“Enough,” he finally says when he grows tired of it because he really just wants Jaehyun to actually fuck him. “Put your dick in me right now Jung Jaehyun or so help me.”

“Alright, damn,” Jaehyun says, though he doesn't sound put off at all, and pulls his fingers out, then wipes them on Taeil's thigh. There's the slick noises of him lubing himself up, jerking himself off for a minute, and then he's pushing into Taeil, stretching him open properly on his dick. Jaehyun stills once he's pushed in deep and Taeil moans, wriggling because yes, this is exactly what he wants. Jaehyun pushes at Taeil's legs, pushing them up towards his chest and then seems to change his mind and makes Taeil hook his ankles over Jaehyun's shoulders instead.

That's a different kind of stretch, but it's not too bad, he's flexible enough. Jaehyun finally actually does fuck him, long drawn out thrust. Taeil scrabbles to hold onto something, ending up with a hand in the sheets and the other in his own hair, tugging hard. Jaehyun doesn't tell him to keep quiet now and Taeil lets himself go, keening a little with every thrust because while it isn't long since last time he got fucked, it still feels really good and he's missed it. They don't have this opportunity often and blowjobs and handjobs don't always cut it.

Jaehyun jerks him off along with his thrusts, not entirely coordinated but it's good enough. Taeil can come from less honestly, but he appreciates the effort Jaehyun puts into it. It feels good and he hums, moans when Jaehyun's fingers catch on the head, dragging across the slit. Jaehyun seems to enjoy the way Taeil clenches down every time it happens because he keeps doing it. Taeil's toes curl and his legs shake, hand scrabbling across the sheets for purchase. Jaehyun slows his thrust to readjust, over and over until each push of his hips pushes his cock into Taeil's prostate. Taeil lets out a fucked out shout, unable to keep in any noise anymore.

Jaehyun's thrusts turn into little grinds to keep his cockhead snug up against Taeil's prostate at all times, fist tight around his cock. Taeil's orgasm takes him by surprise, quite literally fucked out of him, and he doesn't have time to do anything but let his mouth drop open in a soundless shout. Jaehyun keeps fucking him through it, pushing through the clench and it's what does it, what causes him to come into Taeil's ass and make each slide wet and noisy.

He slows to a halt, letting go of Taeil's cock and helping him lower his legs. Taeil stretches them out with a wince.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun offers, sounding a little breathless. Taeil just shakes his head and Jaehyun pulls out of him.

“It's okay,” Taeil answers him after a moment of trying to regain momentum. “That was... good, thank you.”

“Anytime,” Jaehyun answers, sounding snug. He stays for another moment, stroking his hand over Taeil's thigh. Taeil realizes he's actually wiping Taeil's come there and makes a face.

“Why do you have to wipe that on me?” he wants to know. Jaehyun just laughs.

“I thought you wanted to be covered by the end of tonight,” he says, sounding smug. Taeil reaches out to smack him but misses, and Jaehyun pats him on the ass and leaves.

Taeil almost wants to follow him just to kick his ass. He definitely will when this is over. Jaehyun can't just waltz in and think he can be this blatantly disrespectful. He can almost hear Johnny laughing at him and Taeil is definitely gonna kick his ass too. Later, once he's hopefully gotten thoroughly fucked and won't be quite as annoyed.

Taeil is still grumbling to himself about it when the door opens again. He turns his head, pushing himself up to his elbows. The person does nothing to mask their footsteps but he can't quite recognize them. A hand touches his chin first and he jumps at the unexpected touch. He hears a low laugh and his stomach does a little somersault. “Yuta?”

“I hoped I would be a little harder to recognize,” Yuta says, not sounding very concerned about it. “How are you feeling? I hope Jaehyun wasn't too hard on you.”

“Jaehyun is Jaehyun,” Taeil answers after a moment of thinking about it. It hadn't been bad, just different. “I didn't mind that much.”

“Okay.” Yuta accepts it easily and Taeil feels him settle into bed, right in front of where Taeil is. He has to brace himself not to tip forward, but he goes easily when Yuta's hand closes around his arm and tugs him forward. He ends up straddling Yuta's lap, Yuta's arms securely around him. He's half-hard, pressing against Taeil's thigh in this position and Taeil automatically tries to grind forward.

“Did Jaehyun make you come?” Yuta asks, still sounding casual and it makes Taeil squirm a little in place because it isn't at all a casual subject. “It sounded like he did, you make cute noises.” His hand trails down Taeil's back and stops at his hole, where gravity is making come drip out. He pushes a finger in and Taeil tenses briefly before relaxing with a sigh. He nods and Yuta presses a kiss to his cheek, smiling.

He keeps playing with Taeil's ass, fucking him with one finger and then two before going back to one. He doesn't push deep so it's not really satisfying, but it keeps Taeil on edge and he can't stop the little grind he does with his hips. Yuta is growing harder against his thigh, huffing out a breath now and then. He's trying to keep in control but it only makes Taeil want to see him lose it. He curses the blindfold for now because he doesn't ever get to see Yuta like this. Jaehyun brags about it all the time, and even if Yuta probably won't look the same now as he does whenever he and Jaehyun bang in the supply room at the studio, Taeil still wants to see it.

“I really want to fuck you,” Yuta says and Taeil nods almost before he's done speaking. “You can take it, right? I bet you look really cute when you're so full of come you can't keep it in even if you try. Johnny's really lucky. Even if he's kind of glaring at me right now.”

Taeil can practically hear the shit-eating grin in his voice because he knew exactly what he was doing. “Don't be mean,” he says and Yuta just laughs, pulling him down and rearranging them until Taeil is on his side and Yuta is pressing against his back. Taeil knows that they're facing Johnny like this and he feels his face grow hot, wondering what he might be looking like from Johnny's view. Yuta nuzzles against his neck, pressing a few kisses there and Taeil definitely appreciates that, tilting his head forward. Yuta hums, leaning away for a moment. It isn't long before Taeil can hear the slick sounds of Yuta lubing himself up, and then Yuta hooks his arm under Taeil's knee, lifting his leg up just slightly.

The push inside is good. Taeil just feels full, the pressure not really uncomfortable by now. He moans and so does Yuta, who is breathing hard against his neck. “I thought you'd be looser,” Yuta huffs, pulling out a little before pushing back in. Taeil can't really do much but lie there and take it, not even insulted by Yuta's words even if some might have taken it the wrong way.

“Just fuck me,” he says instead. Yuta thrusts in more forcefully, just once, and it shuts Taeil up.

“Watch your mouth,” Yuta says, but he kisses Taeil's shoulder just after, pushing him forwards a little so the head of Taeil's dick drags against the sheet with every thrust. It borders on the pleasurable side of painful and Taeil shifts, wanting more friction. Yuta's thrusts are slow but steady, rocking Taeil forwards and he shifts his hips, wiggling back against him to try and get him to find his prostate.

“Be patient,” Yuta says, breathing a little ragged. “You'll get to come, but I want to- fuck, I want to come first.”

Taeil just nods, but clenches down around Yuta's dick to get a reaction from him. Yuta jerks and gasps, then lets go of his leg. Taeil lowers it, then makes a sound of protest when Yuta suddenly pulls out. “Where are you going?” he asks, trying to catch up to what's happening.

“Don't worry, I'll stuff you full again soon.” Yuta answers and pushes at his shoulder. “Down, on your front.”

Taeil complies, then lifts his hips up when Yuta lightly pulls on them. A pillow is pushed underneath him and Taeil pushes his dick against it, humping forwards against it in search for friction.

“Jesus, that's hot,” Yuta mutters and straddles his legs, pulling one of Taeil's ass cheeks aside so he can push back into him. Taeil groans, trying to spread his legs but he can't with Yuta trapping him like this. He curls his hands in the sheets and tilts his ass up as much as he's able, letting every thrust push his cock against the pillow. Yuta's thrusts turn quick and shallow, rocking into him quickly. It shakes the bed but Taeil can't even begin to care, keening little moans leaving him without being able to stop it. He pushes his face into the bed, biting down on what he can.

He lets go with one of his hands to move it back, smacking it against Yuta's ass before digging his fingers against the swell. Yuta makes a noise that's positively feral, thrusting forwards hard and then pulling out, striping come over Taeil's ass before seemingly changing his mind and pushing back into him, rocking forwards until he's done. It sounds filthy and gross, the squelch of Yuta's dick pushing his and Jaehyun's come back into Taeil's ass, but Taeil doesn't care. He only cares about the fact that he's still hard, trying to fuck into the pillow still.

Yuta pulls out and gets off him, and then Taeil is unceremoniously pulled up against Yuta's chest. Yuta's hand closes around his dick and jerks him hard and fast. It's too much, Yuta's grip tight and bordering on painful, but Taeil craves it anyway. He comes before he can say or do anything, messy drips on his own belly and over Yuta's fist. He almost sobs when he does, arching into it, and Yuta keeps jerking him through it.

“Enough, enough,” he gasps when he can get his voice working. Yuta lets go, holding him tight instead and Taeil is grateful because he almost feels ready to shake out of his own skin. Yuta keeps holding him, giving him little kisses as they both try to calm down.

Taeil closes his eyes behind the blindfold when he finally feels more in control of himself. Yuta moves behind him, letting go of him briefly but Taeil doesn't bother trying to puzzle out what he's doing. He doesn't know what else the night is going to bring but based on this he's going to be exhausted and sore and truly well-fucked. 

Yuta touches his chins suddenly and tips his head up and he can feel a bottle resting against his lower lip. “Come on, you need to drink something,” Yuta coaxes. The water is cool, wetting his dry mouth and throat and Taeil drinks almost greedily until he's had enough. He can hear the door open and turns his head on instinct even if he can't see anything. No one speaks, and the only sound is someone's footsteps against the floor as they approach. Taeil waits, loose-limbed and anticipatory.

The bed dips and a hand closes around his ankle, before sliding up his leg to his thigh. His instinct is to jerk away, but the grip tightens as if sensing that. Another hand lands on his other thigh, sliding up and down, the touches firm so as not to tickle. Taeil can't help but make a questioning noise, tilting his head up. Yuta chuckles in his ear, almost breathless-sounding as he pets Taeil's hair.

“Can you guess?” he asks, fastening his lips to a spot just behind Taeil's ear and suckling. There are lot of options and he furrows his brows. It can't be Jaehyun again, and it obviously isn't Yuta, or Johnny. The motion switches to fingertips circling over his hips, the touch steady despite being so light. Taeil can't help but try and squeeze his thighs together, the touch making him shiver and goosebumps break out over his skin.

“Don't tease,” he says. Yuta smiles against his neck, and the hands are suddenly back at his thighs, gripping the backs of them and spreading his legs open. Taeil makes a vaguely startled noise in protest as the person bullies their way between his legs, and he closes his legs around them, hooking his ankles against the small of a naked back.

“Doyoung,” he finally gasps as it comes to him. Doyoung is probably one of the few who wouldn't be afraid of touching him. Jaehyun is full of bravado, but he had revealed himself so early because he wouldn't actually do anything without Taeil being prepared for it. Taeyong wouldn't ever be like this, not unless Taeil specifically asked him. Doyoung has never been scared of touching him, of taking what he wants because he knows what Taeil can take. And it seems to extend to this as well, and Taeil would be impressed if he wasn't so busy trying to make his brain catch up.

“Ding ding ding,” Yuta says, pulling him down so he's caught between them; Yuta, steady at his back, holding him down, and Doyoung between his legs, holding him down by his mere presence, his hands only loosely resting on Taeil's thighs now that he has Taeil where he wants him. “Good boys get rewards, Taeilie.”

Taeil should be annoyed by the blatant disrespect, but he actually likes it in this situation; likes that they don't seem to care that he's older than them, that they're not trying to hold back based on that. He wants them all to let go and just use him as a means to an end. Something Doyoung is apparently intent on doing, because Taeil can hear the click of a bottle, and then after a few seconds he can feel Doyoung's fingers prod at his hole, sticky wet, two of them pushing into him. He jumps and then moans, gripping one of Yuta's arms wrapped around him.

“You should see him,” Yuta says, mouth still close to his ear. “He's getting really hard just because of the way you look. He can't wait to be in you. He really likes having sloppy seconds, did you know that? He gets off on it. He'll probably cum the moment he's in you, you're so wet since Jaehyun and I got to have you first.”

Taeil whines; he can't see it with the blindfold on, but he can imagine it and he can definitely feel it, what with Doyoung's fingers pushing and prodding and Taeil yelps when he crooks them and they're pressed against his prostate for a split second. Doyoung is seemingly satisfied, because he pulls them out and wipes them on Taeil's thigh. Taeil unhooks his ankles and spreads his legs wide. Someone is breathing hard, but Taeil honestly can't tell which one of them it is; it could be himself – it probably is himself. 

“How do you feel about rimming?” Yuta asks suddenly and Taeil is caught off guard for a moment. He hasn't really considered it before because it doesn't really seem that appealing to him. Johnny hasn't ever mentioned it either. He tilts his head up as though he can see Yuta despite the blindfold. “Doyoung wants to eat you out, if that's okay with you,” Yuta continues, petting his side. “It's okay if you don't want to, it's your choice.”

Taeil bites his lip because he really isn't sure about it. He wants to ask Johnny about it because on one hand he feels like all his firsts should be with Johnny, but. If Johnny is against it, Taeil knows he would say something. But Johnny is quiet, even if Taeil knows he's still in the room. In the end, his curiosity wins out and he nods.

“Just say to stop if you don't like it,” Yuta tells him, a soothing hand on Taeil's chest. “That's fine, Doyoung will live.”

Taeil smiles at that, because yeah, his ass isn't exactly like water to a man in a desert. He nods again, because he doesn't really trust his voice, and then he's pulled down further, only half in Yuta's lap. Yuta keeps holding on to him and Doyoung's hands are on the backs of his thighs again, pushing up. He's practically folded in half and he's suddenly glad Winwin has been helping him practice his flexibility. 

The first touch of Doyoung's mouth makes him jump, even if it's just a kiss against the swell of one cheek; he tries to relax, and slowly Doyoung's mouth moves, closer and closer until he suddenly licks across his hole; Taeil's cheeks grow hot when he realizes that he must be leaking when he's spread open like this and when Doyoung doesn't pull away to do something else. Instead, Doyoung makes his first noise that Taeil has heard; an eager little whimper, and then his tongue is back, licking quick and hard while his fingers dig harder into Taeil's thighs. Taeil can't help the startled moan that leaves him.

It still feels weird, but not bad weird. It can't when Doyoung is so clearly enjoying it. That's hotter than anything, and Taeil suddenly wishes he could see it. Yuta is still running his hands over his skin, meant to be soothing but it feels like little sparks of electricity. Taeil jerks when Yuta suddenly pinches a nipple, and he tries closing his thighs automatically; he can't, not with Doyoung's head in the way and his hands spreading him open still. Yuta chuckles in his ear and one of his hands move down to cup Taeil's cock, holding it down against his belly. With how Taeil is caught between them, he can't really move even if he wants to push up into the touch.

“Don't tease,” he protests, trying to rock down against Doyoung's mouth.

Yuta laughs. “But you're so pretty when you're embarrassed, Taeilie. You should see Doyoung right now, he's loving it. Do you want to see? I can take the blindfold off.”

Taeil is torn, because on one hand he likes the unpredictability that comes with the blindfold, at having to guess when the next touch will come, but on the other hand he does want to see Doyoung doing this to him. He doesn't get to see Doyoung be vulnerable often and especially not with Yuta in the same room. The fact that they're doing this together is something Taeil could never have guessed that. It's what wins him over, too, and he nods. Yuta pulls open the knot easily and the blindfold falls away. Taeil blinks against the light for a moment, squinting and trying to adjust after the darkness of the blindfold. When he finally can manage without his eyes watering he looks down. The sight makes his breath catch in his throat.

Doyoung is laid flat on his front. His eyes are closed and his tongue is out, a deep flush spread across his nose and cheeks as he laps at the cum slowly leaking from Taeil. Taeil groans, closing his eyes again and dropping his head against Yuta's shoulder. Yuta laughs again and suddenly hooks his hands around Taeil's thighs, pulling him up until he's flush against Yuta's chest. Taeil can feel his cock against the small of his back, but he's too busy watching the look of affront on Doyoung's face when he opens his eyes and glares at Yuta.

“I was busy,” he says, licking his lips. Yuta just clicks his tongue.

“You can't keep him to yourself all night,” he answers. “Besides, I thought you wanted to fuck him. You haven't been talking about anything else for days. There won't be any sloppy seconds left if you just keep on rimming him.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes but Taeil is a bit caught up in how they're talking about him as if he isn't even there. That's... surprisingly hot. Especially when he's still spread open between them. Doyoung finally looks down and meets his eyes and then he smiles. “I'm gonna fuck you now, hyung,” he says as casually as if he were talking about practice. Taeil can do little more than nod, looking down when Doyoung takes his own cock in hand. He's... really hard, the tip dark red and wet, and suddenly Taeil really wants it in his mouth.

But Doyoung is already pushing into him, the slide wet and easy still. Taeil groans, squeezing his eyes shut. Doyoung doesn't waste any time, setting a quick pace immediately. Yuta's hand is back around his cock. Doyoung's thrusts push Taeil up against Yuta and his cock up into Yuta's hand, and that's apparently all the friction he gets. It's all he needs too, he knows that, he's come from less. But that's with Johnny, and Taeil doesn't know if he'll react the same with Yuta and Doyoung. Doyoung at least doesn't care, only chasing his own orgasm – he won't last long, based on his groans and how uncontrolled his thrusts are. Sometimes his cock hits Taeil's prostate, but he doesn't seem to care about it all that much, not stopping to try to aim for it.

And that's exactly what Taeil wants. He wants Doyoung to use him up for his own pleasure. Even Yuta is quiet except for his heavy breaths, probably busy watching too. Taeil moans with every push, holding onto Yuta's arms, legs open and slack as Doyoung fucks him open even more, gasping every time he pushes in. The next time Doyoung fucks against his prostate Taeil clenches down involuntarily and Doyoung comes with a ragged shout, pushing in hard, as far as he can go, and Taeil can feel him filling him up, wetting his ass with his come. Doyoung rolls his hips, fucking the come into him, and it's so filthy, the squelching sound of it is so loud.

Yuta is rutting against his back, mouth slack when Taeil manages to glance up. When Doyoung pulls out, Yuta finally moves away and pushes Taeil down on his back. Yuta straddles his chest and starts jerking himself off. There's no finesse, just a pure desperation to come, and then Doyoung is taking hold of Taeil's cock and jerking him off, too. Taeil can't see it with Yuta in the way but he can feel it and he groans, fucking up into Doyoung's fist. Three of Doyoung's fingers push into his ass, plugging him up, and it's a lot at once. Still, Taeil's mouth drops open, tongue resting against his bottom lip as Yuta leans up, jerking his cock still and aiming for his mouth.

Yuta comes first, spurting across his tongue and lips. Doyoung's hold around Taeil's cock tightens, his fingers fucking into him, and a swipe of his thumb across the head has Taeil coming too. He moans and swallows and gasps, fucking up into Doyoung's hand desperately, sucking Yuta's cock into his mouth when Yuta taps the tip against his lips. His orgasm almost hurts and he knows he doesn't come a lot, but he strains into it, feeling almost lightheaded.

Doyoung finally lets go of his cock, and Yuta pulls back out of his mouth the next moment. Taeil sinks down against the bed, panting.

“Fuck, you're good,” Yuta sighs happily, reaching down to pet through Taeil's hair. “I don't know why Johnny doesn't keep you on your knees all the time.”

Taeil opens an eye to glare at him and Yuta just smirks down at him, finally getting off him. Taeil catches sight of Doyoung, who is licking his fingers clean. Taeil can only hope it isn't the hand that was in his ass. Doyoung smiles almost serenely when he finally stops, and he moves closer to kiss Taeil's cheek.

“Thank you for letting me fuck you.” he says. Taeil just nods because that's one of the weirder thank yous he's ever gotten, and Doyoung and Yuta spend another moment kissing him before Yuta pulls the blindfold out from the mess of sheets. Taeil musters the energy to sit up and let Yuta tie it back around his head, but he promptly collapses back down when Yuta is done. A water bottle is pushed into his hand and he takes a few grateful sips. Come isn't the most pleasant taste to have lingering in his mouth, no matter how much he likes Yuta.

Doyoung and Yuta leave after another moment, the door shutting behind them. Johnny is still there, Taeil can feel his eyes on him even if he doesn't say anything.

He takes a moment to just catch his breath and calm down. He doesn't know how many of them there will be or who it will be. They might be done soon, or Johnny might have called in practically everyone. Taeil doesn't know how much he can take, either, but he's excited to find out. He stretches out, working out any tension in his muscles and wondering what they will have in store for him next.

He almost doesn't hear the door open again. The floorboards creak underneath someone's weight and he pauses, trying to discern who it is. He can't, there's no real noise behind their steps. The bed dips again, and a hand touches his cheek, cupping it before pressing a thumb between his lips. He opens up and sucks on it, pressing his tongue against the pad. He can't tell who it is, and they're not saying anything to give them away.

The hand pulls away, wet thumb flicking across one of his nipples before landing on his hip. The other hand ends up on his other hip, and then he's pulled and tugged until he gets the hint and turns onto his hands and knees. Taeil ends up resting on his elbows, turning his head even if he can't see who is behind him. His legs are pushed open slightly, and he jumps when they're suddenly smeared with something cool and wet – lube, probably. He starts catching on then and he sighs out a moan when a cock is pushed between his thighs, tucked up against his perineum and his balls. He squeezes his thighs shut and is rewarded with a harsh breath and the grip on his hips tightening.

Then whoever is behind him thrusts and Taeil groans, burying his face in his arms. The friction isn't too bad, but with every push the head of his cock pushes against Taeil's balls. The person leans over him, arms on each side of his chest and caging him in as he thrusts quick and short, small jabs of his cock, and with every push there's a puff of breath and that's how Taeil recognizes him. It's Taeyong, and Taeil doesn't know how he didn't realize sooner. He just hasn't noticed Taeyong being this self-assured in taking what he wants before, not off the stage at least. Then again they haven't fucked before so Taeil doesn't know what Taeyong is like then, but. It's unusual enough to him, and that actually makes it better.

He doesn't say anything, because Taeyong clearly wants to be anonymous and Taeil likes that too. It's just as hot when he can pretend like it's a complete stranger fucking him, even if Taeyong seems intent on keeping to his thighs.

It's a strain to keep them pressed tight together and Taeil knows his thighs will be rubbed raw after this, but it feels good too. It's intense in a different way, and he feels... slutty, kind of, with his ass in the air and his mouth open, drooling into the sheets below. He wonders what he looks like from an outsider's perspective, and he vows to ask Johnny later. Might ask Johnny to recount everything in detail and find out what he liked the most, and recreate it.

Taeyong isn't rough exactly, but he clearly knows what he wants and is doing everything to reach that. He fucks forwards, shaking Taeil's smaller frame, covering him almost entirely like this when he's leaning over his back. Taeil presses his thighs tighter in short bursts, unable to keep squeezing for too long, but it seems like Taeyong likes that better judging by how he sits up and fucks them with renewed fervor, hands tight on Taeil's hips. They're going to be bruised for days from everyone's obsession with holding onto them, but Taeil thinks he won't mind the reminder.

Taeyong starts to moan, little throaty noises that Taeil wishes he could hear again because they're surprisingly hot coming from Taeyong of all people. When he comes it's sudden, dripping down on the bed, some sticking to Taeil's balls and the base of his cock. Taeyong's low grunt is almost animalistic and he pulls out from between Taeil's thighs. Taeil expects that to be it, for Taeyong to pull away entirely and leave, but he's caught by surprise when he feels Taeyong's cock sliding between his cheeks instead. Taeyong grabs a handful of each, spreading him open and Taeil actually feels himself flushing. He knows what he must look like and he squirms in place. It's embarrassing, he doesn't want Taeyong to just stare at him like that when he's loose and open and leaking.

Taeyong's cock pushes into him suddenly and Taeil yelps, pushing back against him. There is no resistance, and Taeyong just fucks him a few times until he's entirely soft and slips back out. Come drips down Taeil's thighs that he's still got pressed together and they're probably going to get stuck if he doesn't move them and lets the come dry.

He hears Taeyong chuckle and a kiss is pressed to his lower back before Taeyong leaves. Taeil spreads his legs finally, biting down on his lip at the slick sound it makes. He's hard, but he doesn't try to touch himself. Doesn't even change position, remaining on his knees with his ass up. He's anticipating what will happen next – will someone else come, or will Johnny finally join him again? Taeil wants him right now, wants to rip the blindfold off and go over to where he's sitting and sink down on his cock and ride him until he comes, wet and sloppy.

He can't help the moan that leaves him at the thought. He feels filthy, he is filthy, more than he's been before. He regrets not looking at Johnny when Yuta had taken the blindfold off before because he wants to see how this affects him too.

But Taeil waits, because he's good and he likes how unexpected all of this is.

The wait for what happens next feels long. He can't recall hearing Taeyong shut the door after him and that makes him pause. If it's open, surely everyone can see him like this? He bites down on his tongue and arches his back, posturing himself. If people are going to look at him he wants to show off, show what he's become now that they're through with him.

He hears someone laugh and tenses. It's not a cruel laugh by any means, but he recognizes that voice anywhere. The door does shut then, and it isn't long until Ten is standing right next to the bed.

“I didn't think you were such a slut,” he says, sounding amused. “I mean, Johnny told us you wanted to get fucked by everyone but this is even better than I imagined. Do you like being stuffed so full? It's a shame Taeyong didn't cum in you too, we'll have to do something about that, don't we?”

Taeil doesn't know why everyone is so obsessed with dirty talk, but he doesn't mind. Not when it makes him shiver and imagine things he never has before. Things like being kept on his hands and knees, to be used by anyone passing by for relief, to be fucked so full his belly swells, be a real proper slut.

He trembles, and Ten's hand strokes down his back, soothing, uncaring about how sweaty and sticky Taeil is.

“I want you to ride me. Can you do that?”

Just the thought of doing that, trying to move his sore thighs and hips to ride Ten sounds exhausting, but that only makes him want it more to prove that he can.

He nods and Ten pats his ass, apparently pleased. He gets in bed and then tugs on Taeil and helps him settle into his lap. Ten is already hard, probably from listening in and oh, that sends renewed heat down Taeil's spine. One of Ten's arms comes around him, helping hold him up while the other guides his dick into Taeil's ass, helps him sink down onto it until he's as far as he can go.

Taeil whines, sore and tired and full. Ten helps him rise up and down back down, though it's more shallow rocking than anything else, murmuring little praises about how good Taeil is, how warm and wet he is and how lovely he looks. Taeil doesn't even have the energy to blush, though he's flushed as it is, can feel it all over his face and down his chest. It makes him want everyone to see how good he looks being fucked. If it wasn't so risky, he would've asked Johnny to take pictures of him.

“Ten, Ten,” he breathes, little high-pitched moans with every drop into Ten's lap. Ten doesn't try to get him off though, doesn't touch his dick or try to get at his prostate.

“Johnny wants to make you come too,” Ten tells him through labored breaths. “Can you hold out? I'm gonna come soon, you're so fucking wet, shit Taeil- try not to come until I'm done, okay?”

Taeil can only nod, bracing his hands on Ten's shoulders and mustering the energy to try and ride Ten proper, clenching down every time Ten bottoms out. Ten clearly appreciates it based on how much louder he gets, and soon he's fucking up into Taeil every time he pushes down, meeting him push for push and it's good, it's really good but it's also kind of intense.

Thankfully Ten doesn't take long to come either. Taeil doesn't know how long he's been hard for, if he's been jerking himself off while waiting, nearing the edge once or twice maybe – but he's kind of grateful for it. He fucks into Ten's lap and scores his nails over Ten's chest and Ten comes. Taeil slows to a halt, feeling Ten's dick twitch and fill him up. The noises he makes are hot, panting little moans and gasps, his hands keeping Taeil pressed down in his lap so he can get as deep as possible.

In the end, Taeil needs Ten's help to get out of his lap and he drops unceremoniously down onto the bed, still hard but too tired to do anything about it right now, waiting for the next person.

He can hear Johnny and Ten exchanging a few words but he's too tired to try and figure out what they're saying. He's sore and tired and what he wants the most right now is a hot shower. Even if he doesn't actually know if he's going to be able to stand. He'll have to ask Johnny to hold him up at least. Johnny probably will do anything he asks right now.

Johnny is who joins him on the bed next, reaching out to stroke his cheek before pulling the blindfold off. Taeil squints up at him and Johnny smiles in return, gathering him up.

“Do you think you have one more in you?” Johnny asks, holding him close even if every touch feels like an electric spark, he's so sensitive. Taeil honestly doesn't know, but he nods anyway, half hard still. Johnny smiles and keeps holding him close, pressing little kisses to his slack mouth as he rubs two fingers over the tip of Taeil's dick. Taeil's toes curl and he whimpers, feeling like he wants to both get closer and move away.

It's the sweetest kind of torture and Johnny knows it. He urges Taeil to lie down and then jacks them both off, not bothering to take it slow. He only has one goal in mind. Taeil is just surprised that Johnny doesn't actually fuck him too and he whines a little, reaching for him.

“Come in me,” he complains because that's been the goal the whole time and he'll be damned if he doesn't get it after all he's been through. Johnny shushes him, keeps jerking them both off and Taeil doesn't have it in him to hold off, not when he's been hard for a while, all through riding Ten and now this. He comes, slow and sluggish, barely a few drops left in him that speckle his belly. Johnny lets go of him and uses both hands to jerk himself off, eyes closed and lip bitten. Taeil knows all his tells and can see when he's getting close.

“In me in me in me,” he begs, spreading his legs and reaching down to hold himself open. Johnny opens his eyes and sees him like that, and scrambles to push the head of his dick into him. He comes like that with a shout, still jerking himself. Taeil feels each spurt of his come, feels it when it starts leaking out around Johnny's cock and god, it feels both disgusting and wonderful. Johnny slips out of him and so does the come, leaking out of him in slow drips.

Taeil loses sense of time, but suddenly Johnny is lubing up a plug and pushing it into him. Taeil winces just a little because he's had so much, but it keeps the come inside and he basks in the feeling. Johnny finally collapses next to him and draws him close, pressing kisses all over his face and praising him.

“You did so good, Taeil, I can't believe it. You took everyone so well, it was so hot to watch, you're so beautiful like that, it's incredible.”

Taeil flushes, happy and sated, but can't get his voice to work and really, he doesn't have to say anything in return. Johnny will know he appreciates it anyway.

“Was it good?” Johnny asks eventually. “This whole thing, I mean?”

Taeil nods, but looks up at him and smiles.

“It's still best with you,” he confesses and Johnny actually looks surprised. 

“You're the one I love,” Taeil explains to him. “Of course it will feel best when it's you.”

Johnny grins, wide and eyes crinkled at the corners and Taeil really does love him, he's beautiful. Also, Taeil is never doing this again. At least not in a few months at the least. He's going to actually die in the morning. Walking is out of the question.

“I want a bath,” he says. “Carry me.”

Johnny laughs. “Anything you want,” he promises, getting out of bed and pulling Taeil with him, up into his arms. “The others promised you could order them around after this so feel free to ask them anything.”

Taeil can already think of a few things, but he's feeling far too lazy and fucked out to do it now. But the moment he's feeling clear-headed again he'll have them all at his beck and call. It's only right and what he deserves after letting them use him like this.


End file.
